


采芝

by Kumal



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 03:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumal/pseuds/Kumal
Relationships: 峰芝
Kudos: 4





	采芝

芝芝背着软剑往外走时，好巧不巧撞上了正要回房的焉栩嘉。高她一头的师弟擒了她手腕问道：“你要去哪？”

芝芝笑道：“去练剑。”

此时已是戌时，秋夜凉风习习，月朗星稀。眼前的女人身着轻薄白衫，青丝随意绾在头顶，未着粉黛的脖颈裸露在外。焉栩嘉奇道：“练剑？大会已然结束，你练哪门子剑？”

芝芝似是懒得与他多言，轻轻甩开他的手，只留下一句“不跟你讲了”便消失在楼道的尽头。焉栩嘉满头雾水，暗暗叹声奇便也不再管她。他大步流星走到一扇房门前，叩响后也不等里面人应答便随意打开。赵磊坐在床榻上看他，弯了眉眼笑道：“发生何事？”

“夏芝光，”焉栩嘉大摇大摆走进来，给自己斟了杯茶，“大晚上不待在房里，背着剑说要出去练习。也不知道这个时辰练的哪门子剑。”

没曾想赵磊听罢却是眉头一皱：“她夜晚独自外出？你也不知道拦着点她！”

焉栩嘉无所谓道：“申城安全得很，再说谁知道她心里装着什么鬼主意。她是我师姐，我管不了她。”

此时此刻，壶门上下怕是无一人知晓出走的芝芝心里在想什么。她身影轻盈地奔跑着在申城夜晚的街道上。武林大会才刚在这座城落幕，街边过路的都是来自各地聚集于此的江湖侠客。她一个女孩作此打扮深夜外出也无人侧目。夜色已深，夜风冰凉，芝芝走得很急，银白的月光照出她因为寒冷和剧烈运动而泛红的脸颊。只见她拐了几个弯，便踏进了城西的热闹城区。城西的客栈，是此次武林大会众多江湖门派的留宿之地。

成家班包下的酒楼此时还热闹着，芝芝快步跑过酒楼的正门，从狭窄的小巷绕去后院。她一向轻功了得，随意地攀上了院墙，悄无声息地在墙上跃了几步，又翻下墙去。待她重新站稳，便瞧见面前几步远，月色下，有个高大男子正在舞拳。

那男人猿臂峰腰，身材壮硕，一手拳法舞得虎虎生风。下盘稳健，根基扎实，若是那拳真落在人身上，定叫那倒霉的碎几根骨头。芝芝还没落地，男人就早已听见了她的脚步。他顺势将那套拳打完，然后收了势向她跨步走来，带来与夜风全然不同的炙热体息。

“阿芝！”

芝芝听他唤自己，左手紧握袖中的一块儿玉牌。她道：“峰哥！”

张峰站到她面前，抬起大掌想要揉她的头发，又见她只将发丝随意盘在头顶，就落在她肩上。没想到这姑娘衣衫单薄，一触上她肩头便可感受到她温热的体温。张峰不自然地顿了下，却一把将她搂过来，“来找哥做什么？嗯？哥带你去前面和弟兄们喝两盅！”

“不用不用了！”芝芝推他，她抿了下唇，从袖中掏出那块儿玉牌递给他：“这个……还你。”

张峰变了脸色，他上下打量芝芝，却见她虽有局促，可神色坦荡，眉眼间并无忸怩之色。夜色太浓，让她单薄的身影些微颤抖。见他久久未语，芝芝不免尴尬，她试探道：“对、对不起啊哥。”

“对不起什么，”张峰答，“你知道我送你筹牌的心思了？”

芝芝点头：“……嗯。”

武林大会，以武会友，英杰切磋，胜者便会收到举办者派发的玉牌，取“拔得头筹”之意。张峰一共得了两块儿，他一块儿随手给了其他兄弟，另一块儿，他塞给了芝芝。

男人送玉牌给男人算不得什么，可男人送女子玉牌，其中深意便耐人寻味。若不是之后陈宥维也塞给她一块儿，芝芝根本体味不出此举背后深意。宥维与她一向交好，送她玉牌不过让她当作玩具；可张峰与她萍水相逢，一场比武下来竟也要交给她玉牌，这让芝芝心里不得安宁。

思及峰哥会时与她莫名亲近的举动，芝芝还不敢确定。可此时张峰明显冷却下来的神色却让芝芝心脏狂跳。果然如此，峰哥中意于她！她双手在身前不断揉捏，自己也不知道在紧张些什么，一时间卡壳不知该说什么。

她这一番举动在张峰看来便另有一番解释。芝芝是壶门弟子，身份显赫，年岁又轻，两人只匆匆相处了几天，拒绝自己也是合理。可一般女孩收下不提便是，她倒千里迢迢，从城东到城西，只为将此玉牌送还，倒显得有些刻意而为之了。想到此处，他不退反进，弯下腰打量这小丫头的脸蛋：“让阿芝为难了…”

“呃呃呃——”芝芝匆忙打断她，“哥，我不是这个意思，我是……”她说到此又不知该接什么，一双动人的大眼睛直勾勾地盯着他，也不闪躲。张峰看着她，芝芝泛着水光的嘴唇动了又动，漂亮的眉眼间除了不解还有丝别的情绪，行走江湖多年的他笑了笑，一把将芝芝打横抱了起来，走向酒楼。

待他洗浴出来，看见床铺上安坐的少女并未离开，便觉得兴致高昂起来。少女已经脱下外袍，里衣轻如薄纱，昏暗的烛火下依稀可见她包裹其中的嫩白皮肤。芝芝有着曼妙的身体曲线，细长的脖颈连接着脆弱的锁骨，再往下是挺立的胸脯，依稀可见胸前两点茱萸。她不同其他女子身材饱满，四肢修长。配上她细瘦的腰肢，跪在床上，黑发如瀑垂下。

张峰疾步走向床边，欺身握住她的手腕，将她压到床上，仔细打量她。芝芝真乃超凡脱俗，他想，别的女人被男人抱着，不是羞得满脸通红，就是欲擒故纵半推半就，她可好，还是睁着那双勾人的眼睛，挺着眉毛与他对视，坦荡又风情，青涩却娇媚。这小妮子不是第一次了吧，张峰想着，手从她衣裙下摆向上摸去。入手肌肤果然如玉般细滑，娇嫩细腻。芝芝把手攀在他肩上，他能感觉到手下的身躯在微微颤抖，这反而像是处子的反应了。张峰乐呵呵问她：“阿芝害怕吗？”

“我……”芝芝眨巴眨巴大眼睛，“哥，你、你可不可以轻点？”

回答她的是揉上她胸乳的手。张峰剥下她的纱衣，揉着那两团软肉，听着少女随之发出的声声嘤咛，心下感到无比满足。

昨日高台之上，夏芝光一曲剑舞惊艳多少江湖豪客。她手腕反转，软剑如银蛇盘绕她的藕臂。她高昂起头颅，顾盼生辉的眸子扫遍全场，看进了他心底。那黑色绸缎下的身躯纤薄又凹凸有致，劲瘦的腰肢却蕴含着不小的力量，让她在全场上下翻飞，矫然如仙鹤。张峰控制不住将自己的眼神粘去她身上，看着她精致的眉目，看她天真的笑容，也看她丰满的身躯。此时此刻，他一边揉搓着她胸前的两点，一边啃舐着她精巧的耳廓，一边听她叫喊：“唔，哥，哥！”

芝芝脸颊绯红，眼底含了薄薄一层泪水，眼神却依旧清明。她又抿唇，小巧的舌尖一触即离。张峰想去啃她的小嘴，被她躲了过去，听她抱怨道：“哥你别欺负我了！” 他也不恼，转而去亲吻她的下颌和颈线，含糊答道：“好好好，不欺负，阿芝想让哥咋地，哥就怎么对你！”

这可问倒了芝芝，她傻呵呵地露出个笑容，脑子里却已经浆糊一片。她不懂情事，虽然壶门中她那些同门师兄妹们关起房门搞起来叮叮咣咣好不热闹，她却一次都没见识过。张峰刚才对她稀里糊涂蹂躏一通，让她渐渐升起一股惧意，同时又觉得身体很陌生，有很多未知的感触从内部升起，让她不知所措。芝芝不知道的是，她此时的反应让她的身体如同盛放的花朵，泛红的肌肤上挂着因为激动而淌下的汗珠，宛如花瓣上的露水娇翠欲滴。她纠结挣扎时睫毛微微颤动，看起来脆弱又危险，引人入魔。张峰看她这幅模样，不能再忍，他掐住她的细腰，将她放在自己的跨上，把她的双腿缓缓掰开。

芝芝愣愣地看着他做着一切。她总是这样，好似娇憨，眼光却如孩童般澄澈清明。张峰着魔地望着她的脸，痴迷地问她，又像是喃喃自语：“阿芝，你真美，壶门的仙子中，你是最漂亮的。”

芝芝听了，仔细思考一番。壶门中，师兄喜欢师妹，师妹喜欢师弟，师弟喜欢师妹，却又好像喜欢师姐。这一番复杂关系中着实没有她的位置。她知道自己长相不凡，却没有被人这番明目张胆地恭维，出了江湖，来了申城，练武途中她总是能时时刻刻感受到张峰对自己的照顾。原来也会有人这样青睐我啊，芝芝不由自主地得意起来。她想得入迷，没注意到张峰已经用手指撑开她的花瓣，刮搔着她的花蒂。芝芝一下被强烈的快感刺激地尖叫，本能地想要起身逃脱，可腰还掌握在对方手中，一时间动弹不得。她从不知道自己身体有这样一处快乐开关，光是轻轻撩拨就让她半个身子又酸又胀，身下不停地渗出一些她无法控制的液体，奇妙又恐惧的情绪彻底掌控了她。她又惊又怕，喊出的音调都变了：“哥——”

张峰不答她，凑去含她胸前一点。另一只手继续挑逗着花蒂，能感受到身上人的不停挣扎。就快熟透了，最娇艳的玫瑰一定要轻柔地采撷。他伸出一指，从芝芝身下的入口缓缓顶入。那里已经足够湿润，包裹着他的手指不断吮吸。处子的肉穴十分紧致，他抽出手指时，能感到那湿润甬道的挽留。怀里的温香软玉已经没了声音，芝芝再也无法保持眼中的清明，她半张着小口，不住地喘息，媚眼如丝地睨着他，却无法对焦。张峰搂住她单薄的背，凑在她耳边对她说，“阿芝，哥真的好喜欢你，第一眼看你就喜欢你。”

壶门十一个金童玉女，只有她傲然挺立其中，一身轻功刚柔并济，性格却像孩童般天真可爱。月初见了她，看着她常年练舞的身姿软弱无骨，一时惊为天人。后来分别的几个月让他日思夜想，饶是他从来不把女人当真，此番也算是栽在她这个小侠女身上了。即使他清楚，壶门与鹅国天家关系匪浅，此时也只想立刻将她变做自己的所有物，日日搂在怀中。

芝芝只觉有滚烫粗长的硬物顶入她身下的小口，长驱直入进她身体深处，似是要穿过她的腹腔，一直深到令她恐惧的地步。她感到自己被缓缓地撑开了，双腿被掰成一条直线，下身又酸又痛，有股热流从她脚心传来，瞬间爬遍四肢百骸，让她不由自主地哭出声来：“啊、啊！不要不要，太痛了！”

她拼命推开身前男人的胸膛，哪想这堵肉墙又厚又硬，不断凑近她，进入地更深。芝芝恍惚间还能冒出奇怪的思想，她想，怎么性事会这么痛啊，早知如此就不要尝试了！那根硬物终于停止了入侵她的内部，开始缓慢地上下抽动。这一抽动，更是牵连了她身下那处的所有神经，直接让她呜呜地哭出了声。

张峰看她接受地痛苦，不住地抚摸她的腰腹，按摩她的大腿根部。芝芝哭得很压抑，却能感受到她初经人事的恐惧和痛苦。他刚才进入她时，有一瞬间感受到些微阻力。他很小心地寻找那片肉膜的入口，才让她没有因此流血受伤。可这是他能做到的极限了——芝芝的体内又湿又热，紧紧地契合着他，他轻轻地活动着，安抚芝芝身上的敏感点，从柔软的耳垂到细嫩的指缝，让她能快些适应他的侵入。

芝芝还在哭，她本能地感受到危险，却只能无助地挂在张峰的脖子上，把自己往他身上贴。两条长腿勾住他的腰，随着他的动作前后摆动。她实质已经感受到了快感，对方的尺寸不仅摩擦到她体外的花蒂，也已经顶到她内部的花蕊。她在张峰不断加速贯穿的过程中一声声哀叫起来。连她自己都被自己发出的媚叫激得面红耳赤。张峰不停加快抽插的速度，这让芝芝不禁抓挠起他坚硬厚实的脊背，小声地求绕道：“哥，慢一点，慢一点求求你了！”

“叫哥，叫我名字，我就，慢点！”

芝芝睁大眼睛：“哥！……峰哥，求求你慢点呜呜呜——”

刹那间，她感觉到天旋地转。回过神来她已经跪爬在床褥上，身后有人如山般压来，制住了她的四肢。绕是她奋力挣扎也动弹不得，只能被迫摆出屈辱的姿势被从身后侵犯。傻芝芝，她怎么知道，在情事中喊对方的名字只会让人更加兴奋，哪还会停。张峰双手托住芝芝的臀瓣，从后面看着芝芝的鸦发从光洁的背上滑落，露出精巧的蝴蝶骨，随着他顶入的动作不停的翕动翅膀。芝芝狼狈地哭喊着，柔软的腰窝里逐渐被汗水填满。他大开大合地冲撞，直操得芝芝哭喊着告饶。她甚至试图向前爬去，却又被他拖着脚踝捉回来继续侵犯。她的身体太热了，太湿了，他总觉得自己要溺死在这温柔乡里。终于，芝芝的窄小甬道内部一阵紧缩，她筋挛地转过身，颤抖着攀上张峰扶在她身上的手臂，扬起头崩溃地发出一声尖叫。

我要死了，芝芝恍惚地感受到眼前炸开的白光，身体里有热乎乎的液体源源不断地流失，是血吗？她想着，又晕乎乎地倒下去。

随后又有一些什么东西被灌进了她的体内。芝芝没有力气去想那究竟是什么了，她太累了，连眼皮都睁不开。只是来还一块玉牌，怎么就到了如此田地。她半梦半醒了好几次，后来感觉有人用热水浸了布巾擦拭了她的全身，腿间那些粘腻也被清理了。那人模模糊糊的声音传入她耳：“阿芝……你是不是仙子、……、……皮肤都红一片……”

……

“阿芝，喜欢哥吗？”

她正要沉入深眠，却被人在耳边问了这样一句，像是把她从情欲的火海中捞出，又扔进了一潭冷水。她嘴里发出含糊的“喜欢”的音节，心里却一片冰凉，头脑也清明了不少。峰哥喜欢她，她早就确定了，可是峰哥现在问她的感情，芝芝开始觉得头痛欲裂，连刚才爽到脱力的身体都开始渐渐找回知觉。

张峰把赤裸的芝芝从后搂在怀里。她看着虽然身长玉立，抱起来才发觉她实在娇小。张峰收拢手臂才能把她抱个满怀。她的秀发散发出独属于芝芝的香气。张峰亲吻着她的香肩，又抚摸着她柔软的玉手，与她温存。

他又凑近芝芝耳边，温柔地问她：“阿芝，跟哥走吧。”

“哥带你去成家班，再带着你游历山水，好不快活，芝芝，好不好？”他亲吻着她的面颊，又问她，“哥带你走，好不好？”

他如何知道，芝芝看似睡熟，实则心底冷清。她听着张峰的情话，只觉得心里无奈至极。壶门，哪是她说来就来，说走就走的。即使是两年后的今日，她也不敢说自己便能游山玩水，浪迹天涯。一切都只是峰哥做的美梦罢了，芝芝无比冷静地想。她能听见窗外的鸟鸣，还能感受到天光泛白。可她实在太累了，她已经想不到办法离开这里了。怎么办呢，芝芝慢慢沉入睡眠，她本应该送完玉牌就回壶门去。壶门的人知道她一夜未归，又该出来寻她了。若是张峰真的带她走了。壶门的人又要到哪里去寻她呢？

芝芝一边想着，一边彻底失去了意识。


End file.
